


With As Little Web As This I Shall Ensnare As Great a Fly

by star54kar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Prophecy (Final Fantasy XV), Angst, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Gangs, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: Reputation is an idle and most false imposition, oft got without merit and lost without deserving.- Othello, Act II, Scene III.When Noctis unexpectedly catches sight of Prompto nearly seven years after he unexpectedly vanished from his life without a trace, a chain of events is thrown into motion that will make Noctis question everything, and everyone he's ever trusted.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia (unrequited), Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	With As Little Web As This I Shall Ensnare As Great a Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Close Shave](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/625441) by Kaciart. 
  * Inspired by [These Wicked Games We Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727305) by [amitiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel). 



> Huge thanks to kaciart, who created a stunning piece of artwork called _Close Shave_ that devoured my brain and was a major source of inspiration for this story. Thank you very much for allowing me to link back to the artwork that inspired this whole thing. Please give them some love for the art because it is utterly stunning!
> 
> Also heartfelt thanks to Amitiel, whose story, _These Wicked Games We Play_ , while different from mine, was a major source of inspiration for some elements that will take place a little later on in the story. Please check out her story if you haven't already read it because it is incredible!
> 
> This is a work in progress and I do not have a set update schedule at this time, but I hope you enjoy coming along for the ride with me as the story unfolds. Please be aware that the story rating may be increased as time goes on, and that I will be adding and updating tags and warnings if and when I need to do so.

**********

“Stop the car!”

“I beg your pardon, your Highness?” his driver replied, obviously taken aback by the abrupt command. “I don’t think it's safe to…”

“I said,” Noctis repeated with steel in his gaze as he glared forcefully at his driver by catching his eyes in the rear view mirror, “stop the car.”

“Yes, your Highness.”

The instant the car came to a stop and before his driver had a chance follow or do anything to stop him, Noctis flew out of the vehicle and ran wildly back through the streets without a care that his security detail was on the other side of town, waiting for him to arrive at a charity banquet for orphaned children. 

The shiny, expensive dress shoes that he was wearing, while looking sharp with his black, Altissian tailored suit, were not, well...suited for running in the dark city streets of Insomnia. Noctis skidded around the corner, and as the smooth, hard rubber soles of his shoes slipped on the pavement he desperately tried to catch sight of his elusive target. His efforts paid off, and Noctis was just in time to spot that familiar chocobo shade of yellow hair rounding a corner just a few blocks ahead. 

Determined that he wasn’t going to let him get away, Noctis ran as fast as he could to catch up. It was  _ him _ . Noctis was sure of it. Even after all of this time, Noctis would recognize  _ him _ anywhere. After all the years Noctis spent worrying, never knowing what went wrong, why his best friend in the universe suddenly disappeared from his life without a trace after graduation, he wasn’t about to let Prompto get away. Not this time. This time, Noctis was finally going to get some answers.

Prompto didn’t give any indication that he had even spotted Noctis chasing after him. He didn't vary his pace and continued calmly walking on his way. Prompto turned around yet another corner, this time into a darkened alleyway. Refusing to let that deter him, Noctis breathlessly shouted, “Prompto!” He put on a burst of speed and frantically tore around the corner into the alleyway.

Prompto whirled around and faster than Noctis could blink, the barrel of a gun was resting lightly against the underside of his chin. He overbalanced slightly as he slid to an abrupt stop on his inappropriate shoes and froze in place, stunned in disbelief that regardless of what had somehow gone wrong between them, that Prompto of all people had pulled a gun on him.

“Not the smartest place for you to be slumming it,  _ Prince _ Noctis.” Prompto said quietly. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you that this was a dangerous part of town?”

The years had clearly not been kind to his former best friend. There was a chilling coldness to Prompto’s nearly blank expression and his eyes, once so brightly expressive and full of life, glared icy daggers that pierced straight into Noctis’ soul. While he held the gun almost lazily in position against the delicate hollow of Noctis’ throat, Prompto’s finger remained firmly pressed against the trigger in what was undeniably a genuine threat.

Noctis swallowed nervously, and ever so slowly, raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. His eyes followed the length of the gun and although he couldn’t completely make it out from his current position, Noctis caught the slightest glimpse of a tattoo on Prompto’s surprisingly bare wrist, peeking out from under the puffy jacket he was wearing.

“Gods...Prompto," Noctis stammered in shocked bewilderment. "What the hell happened to you?” 

Prompto barked out a harsh laugh that sounded nothing like the joyful mirth Noctis had once drew from him on a regular basis, and replied, “Real funny, your _ Highness.”  _ He never raised his voice and Prompto’s tone was serious but even, betraying no hint of real emotion as he spoke. “Four years of friendship, two weeks of making out, and then you ghosted me immediately after graduation. When I tried to demand an explanation in person, I was sent packing by your guard dog of a Shield and threatened by your advisor under  _ your _ orders.” 

“What?” Noctis asked, confused, “I never…”

His protest died in his throat as Prompto shifted his grip and significantly increased the pressure of the gun, tilting the barrel upwards on the underside of Noctis’ chin and forcing him to lift his head to decrease the pressure.

“Save your lies and explanations for someone who actually gives a shit. Now, I have no idea what possessed you to be stupid enough to follow me, but here is how this is going to work.” Prompto said quietly, his tone and expression as blank and unnerving as ever. 

He shifted the gun again and Noctis shivered as Prompto, without once losing contact with his skin, lightly trailed the tip of the barrel up and over his chin before finally coming to a rest at the corner of his mouth. “I’m going to take your wallet and your phone, you are going to get down on the ground, I’m going to walk away from here and you are  _ not _ going to follow me. 

Prompto pointedly brushed the gun almost tenderly against Noctis’ lips to emphasize the threat as he continued, “If I ever see you again,  _ buddy,  _ I won’t settle for simply robbing you. I’ll throw you in a dark cage somewhere no one would ever find you, ransom your royal ass for a hefty stack of crowns, and if you’re  _ lucky  _ you  _ might _ make it out of that experience alive.” 

“Prompto…” Noctis pleaded, ignoring the cold press of metal against his lips. “Prom, please, I…”

Without warning, Prompto drew the gun away from Noctis for a split second, only to pistol whip him with a staggering amount of force that sent him flying onto the filthy ground of the alleyway. 

Dazed and disorientated, and with the copper tang of blood in his mouth from where his lip split from the intensity of the blow, Noctis was helpless as Prompto rolled him over onto his back and straddled his prone form. This time Prompto placed the gun directly against the center of his forehead and Noctis could clearly make out the unmistakable lines of a barcode, the stark black lines standing out vividly from where they were tattooed against the pale skin of Prompto’s wrist. With his free hand, Prompto expertly slipped inside Noctis’ suit jacket, located the interior pocket that contained his phone and his wallet, and liberated them from his person.

Noctis shuttered involuntarily as Prompto grinned for the first time in this entire surreal encounter. Just like everything else in this hellish reunion, it was cold. It was  _ wrong. _ It was  _ nothing _ like the warm smile of the man he had fallen hopelessly in love with nearly seven years ago. 

Prompto leaned in close and cooed mockingly in his ear, “Be a good little  _ prince _ now and remember my warning to stay away, because unlike you, when I make a promise, I fucking keep it.” 

Then in one smooth movement, Prompto rose up and off Noctis’ prone body and onto his feet. He made a show of pocketing the wallet, but kept the phone in his left hand, all the while keeping the gun in his right hand firmly trained on Noctis where he still lay dazed and bleeding on the ground.

Noctis scrambled to sit up. His head was throbbing and tears were leaking uncontrollably down his face to mingle with the trail of blood that was still gushing from his lip. As Prompto walked away from him, Noctis tried one last time and pleaded, “Prom…”

Prompto spun on his heel, threw Noctis’ phone high into the air and shot three perfectly round bullet holes through the device before it fell to the ground and shattered into thousands of little pieces of glass at Noctis’ feet. 

Prompto met Noctis’ tear filled eyes with his hardened, cold ones and said very softly, “Have a nice life,  _ Prince  _ Noctis.” 

Then Prompto calmly turned around and walked away, leaving Noctis behind to nurse the shattered pieces of his heart with a probable concussion, a split lip, intense feelings of betrayal churning in his stomach, and Prompto’s devastating parting words ringing in his ears.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Since there is no formal update schedule and chapters will be posted as they are completed, please consider subscribing if you like the story so that you will not miss an update. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated, so please let me know if you enjoyed the story. :)


End file.
